An Unexpected Change
by MyAutumnWind
Summary: Zexion is on a 5 hour coach journey... but it seems that the most annoying guy ever has chosen to sit next to him. Demyx is everything that he hates, so why does Zexion feel so compelled to get to know him? Slight Zexion/Demyx
1. Chapter 1

The book which Zexion is reading in this is 'Inkdeath' by Cornelia Funke. It is completely irrelevant and was the closest book to me, which I grabbed while I was writing this.  
If you are expecting hardcore yaoi then you are sadly mistaken. Its mostly just fluff.  
Enjoy though and review please~  
Zexion is on a 5 hour coach journey... but it seems that the most annoying guy ever has chosen to sit next to him. Demyx is everything that he hates, so why does Zexion feel so compelled to get to know him? Zexion/Demyx if you look hard enough. :)

* * *

An Unexpected Change  
Chapter 1

Yawning, I settled myself in my seat and felt the air conditioning brush against the visible side of my face. This couch journey was going to be long, so thankfully I was comfy. I glanced at the clock when the driver was checking the last passengers' ticket. Exactly 7 o'clock. Perfect, no, on time. It was one of my pet hates when things were late. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, the last passenger walked right past the empty seat next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting for the soft rumble of the engine to begin.

"Waaaaaaaaait!" _Oh lord._ My eyes shot open at the shriek. An out of breath teenager skidded to a halt at the door to the coach. I took in his scruffy attire, spiked up mullet and baggy clothing and prayed that there was another spare seat apart from the one next to me.  
"All right, Son. On you get," the driver told him, rubbing his nose.  
"What should I do with this?" I pulled a face as I saw the teen pull out a guitar case from behind him. The driver grunted and went to put the guitar in the baggage compartment.  
"Get on, get on. We're behind schedule now," moaned the driver.  
A stab of annoyance hit me. _Stupid boy._ Although, a smirk passed my lips when he stumbled up the steps.

As he walked down the aisle, I shot daggers at him, obviously making the point that the seat next to me was not for him to occupy. But _obviously_, he didn't get the point, for he stopped beside me and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.  
"Um… you mind if I sat here?" I winced at his bad grammar before sighing.  
"Fine, fine, sit down. You're making us late. I can't stand being late." He hastily shoved himself in the aisle seat, probably trying to get on my good side.

Finally, the engine started and the coach pulled of the station. I glanced at the boy and caught a strange scent.  
"You smell like the ocean," I stated, my tone emotionless. His, ironically, ocean blue eyes lit up as he grinned goofily.  
"Thanks," He told me. It wasn't a compliment you idiot, "I'm Demyx, by the way."  
Great. The last thing I want is a conversation with this foolish boy. I don't know why, but it slipped out, "I'm Zexion."  
"Cool." He started to fidget and I felt another stab of annoyance. He was exactly the type to annoy me. Exactly the type I wasn't. Scruffy, disorganised, no common sense… 5 hours next to him? I need a distraction.  
So I reached into my backpack at my feet and pulled out the book that I was currently reading. I felt his eyes on me as I turned to the page where my bookmark was. It was irritating. I read a few lines before turning my head to Demyx.  
"Do you have anything better to do than watch me?"  
He ruffled his light brown hair and looked thoughtful. Probably a rarity…  
"Sorry, Zexy." He didn't notice me tense as he called me that, so he began to rummage in his own bag.  
"Don't….call me that… ever." I spoke through clenched teeth.  
"Found it!" He pulled out an mp3 player and big headphones. I could have guessed that he was a music junkie.  
"Did you hear what I said?!"  
"Yeah, Zexy, I mean, ah, sorry, I did it again, sorry," he took a breath with his eyes wild, "Sorry, Zexion."  
I turned back to my book and said, "Thank you," but the headphones were already on his ears, so I doubt he heard me. Maybe now I could get some peace. I began to read again.

//"Promise me!" he had never asked her more fervently for anything. "Promise me that you'll stay in hiding. Never mind what happens. And if it all goes wrong then Meggie must try to read you back." Back where? To Elinor's house, where every nook and cranny reminded her of him? No, there was no going back without him. If Mo-//

"Demyx!"  
I was brought out of my absorbed state and turned furiously to the teen. Music had begun to blast from the headphones at such a volume that they could probably hear it on the other side of the country. A heavy bass and electric guitar ripped through the air making me wince.  
"Demyx!" I repeated. He continued to bounce his head to the beat. In a rage, I pulled the phones from his head. "Demyx!" He looked so taken aback.  
"Yeah, Zex?" I took a deep breath to hold my temper together. He had no respect for anyone else, but his puppy dog eyes were forcing me to believe that he was innocent.  
"Can you turn it down? I'm trying to read and all I can hear is that infernal racket!" I snapped, handing him his headphones back. He looked confused.  
"Its not even on full volume though-"  
"Its annoying. That's what it is." I cut in, "You're going to be deaf by the time you're 20."  
He frowned. "Sorry…" he said as he fiddled with the settings on the mp3 player. I tuned back to my book.

//No, there was no going back without him. If Mo died in the-//

I was startled again as Demyx let out a surprised noise. "No way!"  
I looked at him, "Do you take pleasure in irritating me, Demyx?"  
"No, no! It's just, my mp3 player. It ran out of battery." His voice was so heartbroken. It's only music. I couldn't understand what he was so depressed at. He sighed, his entire body deflating and placed his things back in his bag. I ran my eyes over the band names that had been graffitied all over the surface of the turquoise rucksack.

// There was no going back without him. If Mo died in the Inkworld then-//

"Zexion?" I pulled a face and slammed the book shut.

"I give up. There is no way I can read this with you here." I placed the book back in my bag and heard Demyx's chirpy voice repeat again, "Zexion?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm bored."  
"Oh really?" I glanced at the clock at the front, "Well, only 4 hours and 35 minutes left, Demyx. Enjoy." I pushed the back of my hair up as he groaned and slumped.  
"Zexy?"  
"It's Zexion."  
"Zexion?"  
"Yes?"  
"How old are you?"

I realised that I was going to have to put up with his annoying questions so I answered. "17."  
He shot up. "Wow! Same!"  
No. No way. He wasn't the same age as me. Someone so… so infuriating couldn't be. He acted like a child.  
His questions continued, "Do you still go to school?"  
"Yes. I plan to go to university as well."

He looked baffled. "Wow. Don't you get bored? I hated school…except music. I loved that." I saw something glisten in his eyes. " Do you get good grades or sumet?"  
Wincing again at his language, I replied, "Straight A's."  
"Woaaah! You must be so cleaver."  
"I'm sure that if you applied yourself and studied then you would be the same."  
"I doubt it…."  
The conversation ended…for now.

I decided to watch the trees speeding past the coach through the window. Resting my arm against the glass, I began to think. Can I really survive another 4 and a half hours with this imbecile? Ok, that's harsh. He is so innocent. I bet he doesn't realise how frustrating he is.  
"Zexion?"  
"Yes?" I turned back to face the brunette again.  
"So, how come you are going to London?"  
"My sister is in a musical. I'm going to watch her." I explained, waving a hand.  
"Cool! Aren't your parents going too?"  
"My parents died four years ago."  
My bluntness on the subject shocked him, and he blinked a few times before speaking. "Oh, so if your sister is in London, who do you live with?"  
"My older brother. He's 20. Since our parents died it's just been the two of us. Don't look at me like that. Its not so bad with time." I trailed off as he looked thoughtful again.  
"… I had a pet hamster once. It died when I was 10. I remember crying for days."  
I groaned. Way to ruin the mood. I changed the conversation.  
"What about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeh, why are you going to London?"  
"My band are playing in a concert. All of them are already there. I missed the last train…" What a surprise. I rolled my eyes and he carried on, "I play the sitar."  
"Sitar. Right…ok." I restrained myself from doing my trademark smirk.

He yawned and stretched. I leant back to avoid his arm reaching across me. Obviously he doesn't know about personal space either. He realised that I was holding my breath.  
"What's wrong Zexy- Zexion?"  
"I dislike people being close to me."  
He smiled, "You sure are strange, Zexy."  
I noticed that he didn't bother to correct himself that time. I glared at him before turning back to stare out of the window again.  
"…Why do you have your hair like that?" He interrupted my thoughts.  
"Like what?" I snapped.  
"It's, like, all emo and stuff."  
Another one of my pet hates. Calling my hair emo. The amount of times that I have had to explain that it simply does that on its own… I didn't respond to Demyx. The road outside was more interesting than where the conversation was going.  
After a few, heavenly, minutes of silence, Demyx spoke again.  
"I'm sorry, Zexy. Did I offend you?"  
I sighed and sorted out my cuffs before looking at him. "No, you don't know any better. Just don't mention my hair."  
"Ok… suits you though." Strangely, I felt my face flush. He yawned again.  
"I'm so tired. It's too early."  
Noticing that it was now nearly 8 o'clock, the usual time I wake up, I rolled my eyes and said, "Go to sleep. Then I might have some peace and quiet."  
He nodded; eyes already closed and slumped in his seat. Soon I could hear his breathing get heavier, meaning that he was asleep. Thank god for that. I reached again for my book again and absorbed myself in its world.

//He heard a fluttering above him. Sparks sprang up in the blackness. The dark retreated as if someone were removing a blindfold from-//

A strangled cry escaped my lips as I felt Demyxs' shoulder fall onto my shoulder. Panic erupted inside me. I would never allow this to happen usually.  
"Demyx?" I whispered, gently nudging his arm. No use. He was sleeping like a log.  
I put my book on top of my bag, trying to move as little as possible, in order not to wake him.  
Y'know, when he was asleep, he was less annoying. His face was so peaceful and rid of the stupid, goofy grin that was usually fixed there. My eyes drooped slightly. I'm tired? I can usually last for ages without sleep. Demyxs' personality must be contagious, I thought, before relaxing in my seat and falling deep asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are expecting hardcore yaoi then you are sadly mistaken. Its mostly just fluff.  
Enjoy though and review please~  
Zexion is on a 5 hour coach journey... but it seems that the most annoying guy ever has chosen to sit next to him. Demyx is everything that he hates, so why does  
Zexion feel so compelled to get to know him? Slight Zexion/Demyx.

* * *

An Unexpected Change  
Chapter 2

"Zex? Zex?" Someone was pulling on my shirtsleeve. I tried to shake them off before realising where I was. Shooting up in my seat, I looked at Demyx. "You're awake! We're just going into the service station… I thought I should wake you." My eyes fell to his lap.  
"Demyx… Why do you have my book?"  
"Ohh…" he bit his lip and looked down, "I got really bored and thought I might try and read it. I didn't get very far though coz there was too many long words which I didn't understand."

I felt the coach slow as it pulled into the service station.  
"Er… Ok then." He put the book back on top of my bag and I watched him in amazement. Is this the same Demyx that I was sat next to before?  
As the coach pulled to a stop, I froze. Demyx had leant forward and was sorting out my hair. My breath was caught again as his fingers pulled my hair. Then he noticed my expression and his hand shot back like it was on fire.  
"I-I'm sorry Zexy. I forgot. Y-you're hair got all messed up when you were asleep." Now he wasn't touching me, I could think straight again.  
"Lets just forgot you did that ok? Now excuse me, I'm getting off."  
Demyx jumped up and fiddled with his baggy hoodie as I straightened myself and began to exit the coach. Demyx followed, much to my annoyance. He was hovering behind me as I walked up to the coffee shop. Sharply, I turned and pointed my finger at him.  
"Demyx, I do not appreciate you hovering behind me. I need some time on my own." The taken aback expression flashed across his face before he looked down, slightly disappointed.  
"Sure thing, Zex…" He wandered away.

Finally, now I can try and regain some sanity. I ordered a mocha coffee to go and exited the building. No way was I going back on the coach yet, so I perched myself on a picnic bench and sipped my coffee. My watch told me that there was still 2 and a half hours till I was rid of Demyx. It's going to feel like a year…

Sighing, I brushed my free hand through my hair. My sister had better appreciate the torture that I was having to endure, just to see her.  
Just then, I heard music: The soft strumming of a guitar-like instrument. And it was coming from nearby. Curious to where this music was coming from, I lifted myself up, cupped my hands round my coffee and walked away from the picnic table. Crowds were bustling past me, another pet hate. I really have a lot… Then, I rounded a corner and was shocked at the sight.

Demyx was leaning against the wall, his fingers flowing like water over his sitar. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was in a world of his own. But the thing that shocked me most was that the music erupting from the sitar was so delicate, completely opposite to the music that had burst from Demyx's headphones earlier. I stood and listened a few minutes more, not moving an inch. Then, his fingers stopped moving and he slowly opened his aqua eyes.  
"Z-zexy?" He stumbled back, "Hey, you're looking lively." He made a weird hand gesture.  
I stood very still and said, "You play very well."  
He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "Thanks… We'd better be getting back on the coach." He seemed almost embarrassed of his playing. However, I thought that he had a lot of talent. I disposed of my drink, half-empty, and followed him back.

Once back on the coach, we sat in an awkward silence. Demyx wasn't asking any more questions about my life, and to be honest… I kind of missed it. I had gotten used to his personality, but now he was acting odd.  
"Demyx, I'm sorry if I snapped at you before." Why am I apologising? This is unlike me. He shook his head, making his mullet bounce on his head.  
"No, Zexy, it's ok." His ocean eyes met mine and he smiled. Something inside me made my face flush and I looked away. I felt strange.  
He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. "Um, Zexy."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, I do not."  
"Ok."  
I looked out of the window. Why would he ask that, I wonder.  
"I'm hungry." Demyx suddenly announced. I watched him as he rummaged in his bag again. He lifted out a small bag of cookies. Opening it, he glanced at me, "Do you want one?"  
"No thanks."  
"Awh. You're so skinny, Zex. Do you not eat?"  
"Just because I don't stuff my face every hour, doesn't mean that I don't eat."  
He shoved several cookies in his mouth at once and munched loudly on them. Finally he was back to being annoying. Just as he swallowed, a loud tune rang from his pocket.  
"Ah!" He threw the cookies wrapper in his back and hurriedly got his phone out.  
"Hey Roxas!" He spoke into it. Roxas… I have heard that name before. Oh god. I felt myself go hot. My sister has a new boyfriend…called Roxas. And he was in a band. And if he was a friend of Demyx, it meant I would be seeing a lot more of him. I couldn't even hope that it was a different Roxas. I mean, it's not exactly a common name is it? I was running through this as Demyx jabbered into the phone. I noticed a dolphin charm hanging from it. Two hours to go, I told myself, Calm down.  
"Yeah… Cool…. Yeah… I'm sat next to this guy Zexion… mhmm…yeah he does…woah really! I'll ask." I looked at him waiting as he held the phone away from his ear.  
"Hey, Zex, do you have a sister."  
"Yes, and from what I have figured, he is going out with my sister."  
Demyx blinked, "Woah, you sure are cleaver Zex."  
Then he put the phone back to his ear and continued the conversation. "Yeah… Speak to you soon Rox. Bye." The phone was returned to his pocket.

"That's such a coincidence isn't it? Rox and your sister. And us sitting next to each other. Weird."  
"Sure," I shrugged, turning back to stare at the scenery outside.  
Demyx paused then asked, "Hey, Zexy?"  
"Yes?" I swear that I have repeated that so many times today.  
"You do… like me don't you? I mean, most people find me kind of annoying…"  
No, really? I felt like replying, but strangely I said, "Sure, Demyx." Wait, what? Where was my usual sarcastic comment? I'm not myself recently. I shook my thoughts from my head and reached into my bag for some water. My hand slipped on my book.  
"Ouch, paper cut." I lifted my hand out and examined my finger.  
Demyx grabbed my hand and said, "Let me look." He keeps forgetting that I do not like to be touched. My pulse was sent rocketing. Let go, Let go, I pleaded him silently.  
"It doesn't look too bad. You'll live." He smiled at me but I could do nothing but wear the shocked expression on my face. Then, he understood and released my hand.  
"Oh, god, I'm so stupid, Sorry Zexy." He babbled.  
I regained control of myself again and swallowed, "S'ok Dem. Please try to remember. It isn't a pleasant feeling." This time it was Demyx's turn to look shocked.  
"You called me Dem!"  
"So I did…" I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to the window once more.

Seeing a sign for London, I say, "We're nearly there." Good. I was beginning to feel travel sick or something.  
"Oh…" Was that disappointment that I heard in his voice? Or was it just me wanting to hear him disappointed? Don't be stupid Zexion, I though. Just over an hour left of his company. What am I going to do?  
"Zexy?"  
"Demyx, you know that you can just ask me. You don't have to say my name every time." I saw him nod. Maybe he understood me for once. Nothing prepared me for his question though.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" It shocked me. He… he was a complete stranger. Why would he want to know that? But I felt so compelled to answer such a question. Something about his eyes tugged at my heart. This isn't like me at all. I am usually so reserved, quiet. I keep myself to myself. But Demyx… he was the opposite. I should detest him. I did… All this was making my head hurt.

"Zexy? Are you ok?" I heard his voice ripple as I pressed my cool hand to my forehead.  
"I- Yes, I'm fine." I took three deep breaths and sat back up again, "And in answer to your question. No, I do not." He leaned a bit closer and peered at my face. My body froze.  
"Zexy, you don't look too good." It was true. I felt absurd. I could feel my skin burning, but my blood ran cold. This headache was getting worse and there was a strange ache in my chest.  
"I must of caught something…" I mumbled. This illness had come on fast, but hopefully it will blow over soon. I noticed Demyx looking at me worriedly as I gripped the arms of the seat.  
Suddenly, I gasped as he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead.  
"Zex! You're burning up!" He cried, showing so much care for someone he met only 4 and a bit hours ago.  
"Remove…your…hand, please." I panted, unable to bear more physical contact. I had had enough for one day. Surely enough, he did as I requested, but wouldn't take his eyes from me.  
"Do you want some water?" I don't know what I wanted. But this coach wasn't helping. As I shook my head, feeling my fringe fall over more of my face, Demyx was trying not to panic. His head looked all around the coach before I saw his gaze on the clock.  
"Zex, only half an hour left till we arrive." He whispered to me. I nodded.  
"Calm down, Dem." I told him quietly, gripping the arms of the chair tighter. My head was spinning, even though I was sitting down.  
Desperate for relief, I look to Demyx.  
"Distract me. Tell me a story. Something. Anything. Just keep me occupied."  
Demyx started to think and waved his hands about. "Err…er…." As he stuttered, I was trying to remember to breathe properly. What was wrong with me?

My attention shot to Demyx as he began to talk, "Music! I'll talk about music. Ya'hear that Zex? My sitar is my most prized possession. I started playing when I was nine and fell in love with it." Now that he had found a subject that he was confident with, his body relaxed a little and he spoke less rapidly, "I'm also a pretty good singer. That's what I do in the band: Vocals and Sitar. I'm really excited for the concert in a few days. You should come… If you feel a bit better- Oh hang on, I'm supposed to be distracting you…um… ok. My band. Roxas, the one going out with your sister, plays the drums. Then there's Axel, the guitarist. He takes the lead guitar. Seriously, Zex, you should see him. His fingers move on that guitar like fire…" he continued to jabber on about nothing. I was fighting to keep my mind on his voice because my body felt like it was breaking down.

I winced as a splitting pain struck my head.  
"So, anyway… that's Ax-"  
"Ouch!"  
My head fell into my hands. "Zex!" I thought it was impossible to faint sat down. I was too hot, although I was only wearing a thin shirt and jeans. One of my pale hands reached to one of my top buttons and fumbled to get it open.  
"Ten minutes, Zexy, you hang in there." Demyx pleaded.  
"You _need_ to distract me!" I whispered feebly.  
"I was…"  
"Well you aren't doing a very good job!" I snapped.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Dem. I just feel so ill…"  
I slightly raised my head to look at the brunette, "Dem?"  
"Do you remember my question before?"  
"You asked me a lot of questions." It was effort to pronounce my words properly.  
Then Demyx spoke again, very quietly, unlike himself, " I have an idea of a distraction. You wont like it though…"  
I winced as I sat up straight again, "Just do it."  
He faced away for a second. I was curious to this distraction. I needed it.

Then, much to my shock, Demyx turned to me, cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine for a split second. I didn't think I could feel anymore lightheaded, but it happened. I could feel my cheeks burning. What… what just happened?  
My body was tense and I wouldn't move from my position. My wide eyes were fixed on Demyx. His face was turned away from me. However much I tried, words just wouldn't escape my lips. Why? I was curious to ask. Why me? I wanted to see his expression, but I gathered that he didn't want to see mine. My pulse was rushing. I could hear my heart thumping against my ribs. Now that I was fixated on this new feeling, my illness felt a bit distant.  
Wow… I asked for a distraction…and I got one.

I don't know how long I sat, like a statue, looking at the back of Demyx's head but the coach drivers voice startled me out of my state. Demyx too jumped at the sound.  
"Alright ladies and gents. Welcome to London. We'll be arriving at the station very soon. Please remain seated until the vehicle has stopped. Thanks."  
I don't think I will be able to stand. My head was so messed up. I am most likely going to faint… and the temperature I had wasn't going to help either.  
Before I knew it, the coach shuddered to a halt and the front door was opened. The rumble of the engine stopped making the silence between Demyx and I even more vast.

Taking a deep breath, I shakily said, "Demyx…" His ocean eyes locked on mine for a second and fear flashed upon his face. Then. He grabbed his bag and rushed of the coach without another word.  
Well, I certainly didn't expect to be feeling like this at the end of my journey. Seeing others around me standing, I shakily pushed myself up and swung my backpack onto my shoulder. The extra weight made my knees buckle for a second.  
When I walked off the coach, my head was reeling. I seriously needed some paracetamol. Stumbling into to Coach Station, I heard a girl call out my name.

"Zexion!" Looking up, I saw my sister Namine rushing towards me with a blonde teen being pulled by his hand behind her. Namine stopped a foot in front of me, knowing perfectly well about my need for personal space. "Zexion! I'm so glad you're here!" I dropped my bag to the floor, exhausted.  
Then, I heard the automatic door open again behind me, so I turned my head. Demyx lugged his sitar though the door. He glanced at me once before fixing his eyes on the floor. My head span again, but this time, there was nothing to steady myself on.  
"Zexion, are you ok?" Namine asked.

After that, I heard a mixture of things: A sitar dropping to the floor, someone calling my name… and my head colliding with the floor as I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of this isn't from Zexions point of view, because he is asleep.

Also, the Musical, which Namine is in, is Wicked. Namine plays Glinda, if you were curious. Turns it into a little bit of a song-fic near the end.

Enjoy though and review please~  
Zexion is on a 5 hour coach journey... but it seems that the most annoying guy ever has chosen to sit next to him. Demyx is everything that he hates, so why does Zexion feel so compelled to get to know him? Slight Zexion/Demyx.

* * *

An Unexpected Change  
Chapter 3

"I hope he will be ok…" Namine squeezed her brothers pale hand tight, "I wont be able to bear it if I lose anymore family…"  
Roxas wiped a tear away that had trickled slowly down her cheek, "He'll be fine Namine. Don't worry. Just let him rest and he will be awake in no time!"  
The girl sighed, "He looks so fragile." And she kissed his forehead before taking Roxas's hand and exiting the room.

The other boy sat in the corner of the room hugging himself. He just couldn't bring himself to be any closer to the sleeping boy. It scared him how weak he looked.  
"Oh Zexy, It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Tears began to flow from the brunette's eyes, "Forgive me. I just made you worse -" his voice broke and he put his hands to his eyes.

"Demyx? You here?" A spiky, red-headed teen popped his head round the door. Hastily, Demyx wiped his red eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie.  
"Axel? Whatcha doing here?" Demyx asked, trying to control his voice.  
"Rox sent me. He said you were a mess over some guy."  
Demyx didn't respond. "Look dude," Axel walked over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "He'll get better. Cheer up. Then you can tell him how angry you are at him for making you worry. Hm? C'mon Dem, this isn't like you at all."

Demyx raised his to look Axel in the eye, and with a small voice he said, "You don't understand. I made him this way! He was fine before he met me!"  
Axel smirked and walked to stand beside the bed where Zexion lay. "Well, maybe you changed him Dem, but it was probably for the better. I mean, you don't realise how infectious your personality is. When he wakes up, I'm sure he wont hate you… In fact, I think it is the opposite." And at that, the tall man exited the room leaving a very baffled Demyx.  
"A-axel? Wait! What do you mean?!" He stepped forward calling to the red-head.  
"Talk about blank with a capital B." He heard Axel mutter as he was walking away.  
Demyx's ocean eyes fell to the small, slate haired boy sleeping peacefully. His cheeks were flushed. Demyx walked over and leaned on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, Zex. Just wake up…Please!"

* * *

I could hear voices. My eyes were really heavy and my head felt groggy. What happened? My throat was dry, so I flicked my eyes open to look for some water. "Jeez," I muttered while rubbing my head with one hand.  
Someone shrieked. It scared the life out of me! "Zexion!" The blonde girl threw her arms around me and started sobbing.  
"Er, Namine, as much as I love you, some space please?" My sister released me, then whacked me on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, propping myself up in the bed. I recognised myself to be in my sisters apartment.  
"You scared me, you idiot! Don't ever faint on me again!" And then it came rushing back, bringing a sick feeling to my stomach. Well, at least my temperature was normal and the headache was gone.  
"See Namine, I told you he'd be fine." I saw whom I had assumed to be Roxas walk to be beside my sister. "I'm Roxas by the way." He smiled.  
I nodded, "I gathered. Although… I did think that we would be meeting under better circumstances." He laughed.

"How are you feeling now?" Namine perched herself on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm ok actually. It must have been that coffee I had on the coach." I ruffled my hair and smiled to Namine, trying to comfort her. She looked too worried.  
Roxas nodded, "Speaking about the coach, Demyx has been beating himself up. He thinks that this is all his fault. No idea why though…"  
I felt a stab of defensiveness. "That's rubbish. I was ill before he- " My voice faltered and I could sense my cheeks were growing hot.  
"Before…?" Namine looked at me strangely.  
I shook my head. "Never mind. Can I get up now?" I asked, swinging my legs out of the bed.  
My sister looked at me concerned, "Just take it easy Zexion."  
"Sure, Sure" I waved a hand and walked to the mirror to sort my hair out. Just as I was turning, to door was opened and I winced.

Demyx looked shocked, "Z-zex, you're awake?" His hair flopped on his head as he did a double take.  
I looked down at myself before smirking; "Obviously."  
"Back to normal already," Namine chuckled.  
I raised an eyebrow at her before asking, "Do you mind? I want to talk to Demyx…alone."  
This time it was Namine's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Sure…C'mon Rox." The door closed behind them with a small slam.

We stood in silence for a minute, so I decided to take control of the situation. I sauntered back to the bed and sat on it cross-legged. I eyed Demyx, who still stood by the door with one hand on his shoulder, his expression nervous.  
I broke the silence, "How many times did I tell you that I dislike being touched?" I tried to keep my tone calm, but inside I felt like I was going to explode. Pain flashed across Demyx's face.  
Then he looked down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
"And why are you blaming yourself? I was ill way before you-" I couldn't bring myself to say it.  
He rubbed his arm and repeated, "I'm sorry."  
"And why an earth did you think that THAT would distract me?!" I could feel my voice wavering.  
Again, "I'm sorry."

That was it. Anger filled me up. I stormed over to him and shouted, "Can't you do anything but apologise?!" He raised his head and looked me in the eye as I struggled to contain my annoyance.  
"Zex, I feel awful though. I mean…I was out of order. Something just came over me! I don't know!"  
I sighed and walked to the window so my back was to Demyx. I breathed deeply to stop myself from shaking.  
"Look," I said plainly, "I've only just met you… and I'm really confused. This isn't like me at all. I need some answers, Demyx. I need to think," I turned to face him. He was listening to my every word, so I continued, "You changed me Demyx. 5 hours on a coach and I'm a different person," I chuckled, "I should despise you. You are everything that I used to hate, so I wonder why…?" I trailed off and folded one arm across my chest, putting my other hand to my chin.  
Demyx looked confused, "Wonder why what?"  
I paused, letting my slate coloured fringe fall over my face. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. We are polar opposites. I don't understand how we can even be friends. But for some reason, it feels right."  
Demyx took a few steps towards me waving his hands, "Zex, I'm so sorry! The last thing I wanted to do was offend you." I looked at him and sighed. I really don't know what to do…

Then, my eyes moved from his face to the clock on the wall behind him. I panicked and ran to throw open the door.  
"Namine!" I called. She rushed out of the other bedroom pulling her hair hurriedly into a ponytail.  
"I know, I know! I'm going to be late." She seemed like she was going to burst into tears any minute. Roxas ran out and handed her her bag.  
"Good luck," He kissed her cheek.  
I turned back to Demyx who was looking very confused, " Look, we have to go. I'm watching Namine in the musical tonight and she is going to be late. So I'll talk to you later, Dem."  
And then we ran from the apartment to the theatre down the road.

_//I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you//_

Namine's voice rang out in perfect harmony with her fellow actress. Kairi, I think her name was. I had met some of the cast backstage. From the second row I could see all the emotion in my sisters sparkling eyes. It was her dream to be on stage… and here she was, performing one of the lead roles in a West End Musical, Wicked.

_//Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good//_

Strangely, I felt like I could relate to this storyline. And this song… it was too much of a coincidence. It just reminded me so much of Demyx…

_//So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend//_

I knew exactly how he felt about me; I could read him like a book. But myself? I need to think about it. But all logic seemed to have disappeared in the past few days. Demyx wouldn't sit and think. He would act on his feelings. What is wrong with me?

_//Who can say if I've been  
changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
changed for the better.  
And because I knew you  
I have been changed for good...//_

The song ended; I clapped. I watched as the final began and the two lovers ran off together, leaving behind all they knew… leaving behind her best friend. I haven't ever known the kind of love that would allow me to do that. My work was far more important than that. But now? I'm not so sure.  
The cast ran onstage and took their bows. Then Namine and Kairi ran on and did the same. I stood and clapped for my sister. If only our parents could of have seen her: brimming with happiness at the standing ovation, which she was receiving. I'm glad she has found somewhere she belongs. The curtain fell. I left my seat, having made a decision. I know what has to be done now.

It was about half 11 when we arrived back at the apartment. I walked into the living room and found Demyx asleep on the sofa. I smiled as I heard Namine call down from upstairs, "Night Zexion!"  
"Night..." I crept over to the sleeping figure and shook him slightly. "Demyx, wake up." He stirred slightly and murmured something unintelligent. "Demyx!" I announced a bit louder.  
His eyes flickered open, "Zexy… you're back."  
I smirked, "Obviously. Now move over." He laughed quietly and pushed himself up to let me sit next to him.  
"Look," I kept my gaze away from him to make sure I didn't change my mind, "I've been thinking, and… I think that we have both made mistakes-"  
"You know I'm sorry Zex."  
"Shut up and listen. Anyway, I think we should put those mistakes behind us. Whatever that fever was, it wasn't your fault. And I overreacted."  
Demyx fidgeted, looking sheepish. Shockingly, it didn't irritate me as it did before. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. Why is this so hard to do? "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I know what you want… and…" I swallowed, "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"  
Demyx's eyes grew wide, "B-but Zexy, you said it yourself, you should hate me!"  
Jeez, now he choses to go into disbelief.  
"Dem, you changed me. We've been through this. You changed me for good."  
His ocean eyes twinkled as I slipped my hand into his.


End file.
